Storms, sorries, and confessions
by TheShotaBanana
Summary: Spain finally tells Romano his true feelings twords him! But Romano dosn't take it lightly...So, the two are forced out into a storm to wallow in regret ans self-pitty...Will Romano man-up and tell Spains his feelings? Will Spain forgive him? Read to find out!


"Spain!" Romano called. He just did a terrible thing and felt horrible. "Spain! Please come here!". Now he was wondering the cold, winter, night streets, looking for Spain. What had happend was; Spain finally told Romano his true feelings for him. Romano felt the same way...but had gotten so mad that he yelled at Spain. He called him worse things than he had ever. Spain threw himself out in a fury...now, Romano was looking out on the streets, quietly crying. It was a good thing it was raining heavily. People would notice his tears otherwise.

Ah, he was so stupid. So stupid to think that telling him how he felt was a good idea. Why? He put up with so much and now it was enough. There were other fish in the sea. Tons. People walked by him as he walked to the train station, shivering. Yes, tons of fish, but I only want that one, he thought, and shook his head. It was hard to breathe with what felt like a knot in his throat, plus the cold weather and darkness... Was he even going the right way, to the station, he wondered...

Romano ran past all the people crowding the streets. "Spain!" he yelled. He ignored the times he tripped over his own two feet, or when people would yell at him to watch it. They didn't matter. He had to find Spain before it was to late.

The Spanierd heard his voice being called, but ignored it. It was already enough, didn't Romano notice that? He'd already yelled and scolded enough, and he'd gotten the message to leave him alone for as long as they existed (Which was a very long time indeed), he didn't need to be yelled at more. Noticing a coffee shop and, of course, being so cold, he stepped inside casually. The other'd probably shout and run and pass right by on the street without even seen him. Antonio approached and ordered himself a hot chocolate, hoping it'd maybe help him feel a fraction warmer, if not better.

Romano's tears made it incredibly hard to see, it didn't even help when he wiped them away. They just kept coming. He eventually found himself on the ground, across the street From some coffee shop. There was blood on his knees, so he assumed he had tripped and fell. Damn. This was so much like himself, to get clumsy at the worst of times. This was by far the worst. "Spain, where are you...?" he mumbled, looking into the rainy sky.

Deciding that he didn't want to sit there and drink, Antonio looked out both to his left and right, and suddenly spotted Romano on the other side of the street. At first, all he wanted to do was slink back into the coffee shop and wait until he left but... Was that blood? It seemed like it. Something clicked inside him, like a switch, and he suddenly went into worry mode. He made his way across the street, safely but hurriedly, and placed a worried hand on Romano's shoulder.  
"You're hurt," he told him, though surely he already knew. "What are you doing out here without a jacket, anyways?"

The Italian jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder, but his eyes widened when he saw that it was Spain. "I was looking for you..." he said in a hushed tone. The Italian sighed slightly, still feeling warm tears fall rapidly down his cheeks.

Oh right. There had been a reason he'd been avoiding Romano in the first place. "Well, you don't need to, because I understand quite clearly. Still, you're hurt and cold and I'm not mean enough to let you sit alone like this." He handed his hot chocolate to the Italian, assuming that it might in the very least help heat him up for now. He could get another one when he made his way back to the train station, after all. "Here. You can drink that and I'll carry you home." he offered.

Romano shook his head, throwing away his pride and hugging Spain tightly. "I'm sorry Spain! Please don't leave me..." he pleaded. Though it may have sounded like they were a coupple like this, Romano knew they weren't. But somehow wished they could be, and had for a long time. The tears didnt stop. "Please, Spain! I didn't mean a word I said, I was just confused! Please belive me when I say that I love you..." he said the last part quietly, but whole-heartedly.

Spain was in shock. What in the world had made this change? At first, he was hesitant, but seeing Romano so upset over hisown actions was new. Spain almost felt bad for him. He kissed his cheek sweetly, then he hugged him back. "Of course I'll forgive you. I love you so much," he said. He still felt choked up, but now it was by a whole different emotion. He was happy. So unbelievably happy. Maybe he'd hit his head walking off and all of this was some kind of dream, because there was no way he could possibly feel this happy...

Romano didn't move for a minute, but soon Nudged Spain to remind him that they were in the middle of a sidewalk and were gathering a crowd. "Can we go home now...?" He asked quietly, burring his face in the crook of Spain's neck so he couldnt see The gathering of people around them.

Oh, Spain hadn't even noticed the people around them. He cautiously got up, holding Romano tightly as he did so that he didn't slip from his grasp. "Sure. You probably should take a bath before you catch a cold," he said with a bright smile, and shoved his way past people without so much as looking at them in the eye. Not that he was embarrassed. Not at all. They just weren't as important as getting his love home.


End file.
